


Mrs. Zane

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wants to know why, exactly, there was a charge on his credit card to Tiffany's. Donna tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Zane

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this popped out while I was writing other fics.

"Donna, do you want to explain to me why there is a charge for almost a thousand dollars on my card to Tiffany's?" Harvey asked, not even bothering to get up from his desk. Donna got up and walked into his office, closing the door behind her and showing her left hand to him when she was close enough.

"This is why."

"You got married?" Harvey asked, blinking at the ring on her finger, more than a little surprised. "To _who_?"

"Rachel," Donna replied, smiling a little down at the ring. "We've kind of had a thing for a while. I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Harvey stared at her and raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't think it was worth mentioning? How long has this _thing_ been going on?" Donna shrugged nonchalantly and started playing with the wedding ring.

"Almost five years. On and off. She did have that thing with Mike for a few days before they split. And before you complain, we got married while drunk," Donna said, smirking down at her ring. "And I must say, drunk-me has amazing taste. Or drunk-Rachel does. One of the two."

"And how did it end up on my card?" Harvey asked, more curious than upset.

"You're the senior partner of over a year at a major firm in Manhattan. I? Am a secretary. And while I could get a raise if I wanted, a thousand dollars on the perfect wedding rings would set me back a bit. Whereas for you, it's practically tip money," Donna replied, shrugging and playing with her ring again. "And I had your card in my wallet."

"That is the last time I trust you with my bank account," Harvey muttered, not really meaning it. "Can I at least properly meet the new Mrs. Paulsen?"

"Actually, I'm Mrs. Zane. I like Rachel's last name better," Donna replied, pulling her phone out from apparently nowhere and typing a message in. "And before you ask, we talked it over this morning and neither of us actually want a divorce. So, we're trying this and seeing if it works. Plus, it gives me an excuse to say no to men that hit on me. And you're meeting Rachel when she and I go to lunch. You try to threaten her..."

Donna smiled sweetly at Harvey, leaving the threat hanging in the air, and turned around, walking out of the office and sitting back down at her desk. She had lunch with her wife to look forward to.


End file.
